


You break, I break, are we done yet?

by Rulerofthefakeempire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drarry, Drunkness, Fluff, M/M, This is what I do with my life, enjoy, inspirational fun stuff, you see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2378306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rulerofthefakeempire/pseuds/Rulerofthefakeempire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Potter's drunk and Draco's been called in to deal with it. Whats the worst that could happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You break, I break, are we done yet?

“Hello Potter” His words were soft and snarky, matching his smile. Yet the man he spoke to just stared at him, mouth slightly agape. The white haired man scowled at him. “Don’t flatter yourself Potter, my bookstore is just around the corner” the man he spoke to, the man with the dark unruly hair and the scar who leant brokenly at the bar, smirked and turned back to his drink.

“Well, hello to you too Malfoy. I heard you had a shop around here” The man with the scar took a quick drink of the brass colour liquid in the glass and the white haired man sat down beside him, tapping the bar and nodding to the bartender, ordering a drink for himself.

“Yes, well some of us got our lives together after the war” There was obviously a punch in there for him. This was no chance meeting. No doubt Malfoy wanted something, even with a mind clouded by alcohol Harry could see that.

“What do you want Malfoy?” He growled, bad tempered. He hadn’t seen the other man in years. Sure, they had kept tabs on one another, but the actual human interaction thing was a bit much.

“I got a call” was all he said, sipping on some firewhisky.

“From who?” He tried and failed to go though all the people who would think to call the one man he had been rivalling with since the day they met when he was drunk and in need of emotional support.

“Granger. She said something about me being nearby and a good person and the great Harry Potter getting himself hilariously drunk every night for the past week” Traitor. “Look, I’m not an idiot. I can remember the date of the old man’s death. But I can assure you, even of an idiot of your valour, alcohol is not the answer”

“Hermione, Hermione. She calls the person who tried to kill the man I’m mourning. Lovely.” his voice was dry and drowned in misery. He heard Draco sigh audibly beside him and suddenly he got the feeling that he was being mocked.

“You’re being dramatic. I made a mistake, heck, I made a lot of mistakes, but you forget; I was practically raised by Severus Snape, I don’t do self pity” and with that the taller and, at this point, stronger man hoisted the great and wonderful Harry Potter over his shoulder, slammed some notes down on the bar and walked out. Harry screamed into his shirt, but didn’t struggle nearly as much as a sober man would of. When the wizard awoke again he was lying splayed over his ex-rivals chest with the worst hangover known to man. Then he was cooked breakfast, by the sourest man known to man. Then he was told to get his shit together in the toughest tone known to man.

Then he kissed Draco Malfoy, because he wanted to and if he wanted to then he damn well would, you bastards.


End file.
